This disclosure relates to methods of making carbonyl compounds.
Carbonyl compounds are important in a wide range of applications, both as a final product and as an intermediate. For instance, aromatic aldehydes are widely employed as intermediates that can be reacted further and as final products in a range of areas including fragrances, insecticides, herbicides and polymers. In addition carbonyl compounds find use pharmaceuticals and additives such as light stabilizers.
Aromatic aldehydes have been produced by the dehydrogenation (oxidation) of aromatic alcohols and hydrogenation (reduction) of aromatic carboxylic acids. Most approaches require some type of catalyst and specialized reaction conditions. Frequently the catalyst, the reaction conditions, the yield, or a combination of the foregoing are not suitable for manufacture on a commercial scale.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for methods of making carbonyl compounds in a cost effective manner.